


Know No Evil

by gen2todile



Series: FNaF Masked Kids AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children, Crying, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Gen, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen2todile/pseuds/gen2todile
Summary: Elizabeth confronts Golden Freddy about her father.
Series: FNaF Masked Kids AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Know No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this account, if you're reading this I'd love for you to comment with some constructive criticism! I wrote this on a whim so don't be too harsh <3

"Why is it that you want to visit them? They told me not to allow anyone to disturb them." Susie, a girl in a Chica mask asked Elizabeth, the one in the Circus Baby mask, with the most worried expression she could make on her otherwise blank profile. Elizabeth was slowly becoming annoyed at how well the other girl managed to keep her feet planted on the ground, facing off against the other as if she wasn't a big pushover. At least, that's what she proved to be time and time again. Just another child under Golden Freddy's willfulness, eager to torture her father for God knows what. That is what Elizabeth wanted to find out.

All of the souls in this place, in this Hell, refused to talk to her about her father. As if they were scared, as if they were being watched. Watched by something, someone, who most definitely had a grudge against the middle child of the Afton family. Or the family in its entirety.

Elizabeth glared at Susie with as much might she could put into her expression, and surprisingly the girl didn't budge. "I want to leave. I want to take my father with me. We don't deserve to be here. No one does!" Her voice raised in tone, anger overcoming her senses. The girl in the Chica mask seemed hesitant, looking at the dark door behind her, and then back to Elizabeth. 

"We… we want to be here." Susie said in a monotone voice, as if rehearsed. She shook her head, making up her mind. "I… I'll let you in, but I can't promise you'll get what you want. They haven't talked to anyone besides me and Charlie." Susie stepped away from the door, lifting her arm to turn the knob.

The door creepily inched open, the hinges connecting it to the wall wailing from underuse. Elizabeth didn't bother to thank Susie for going against Golden Freddy's orders, and stepped inside the room.

The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were all pitch black, only the faintest reflections being created by the light that she herself emitted. The door snapped shut behind her, making Elizabeth flinch in surprise. She turned around to find that the door had disappeared in the abyss, along with any way for her to exit without help.

Trying to calm the rising panic in her chest that had replaced her anger for the time being, Elizabeth slowly paced through the cold, dark void of Golden Freddy's making. She had only been here once before, and it was unpleasant to say the least. It was only for a split second that she had seen this place after first arriving, but it was enough for her to remember the suffocating silence and freezing temperature that gave her goosebumps along her body.

After what seemed like hours of walking with nothing in sight, a pale light caught the corner of her eye. Elizabeth turned to see the familiar silhouette of the spirit of Golden Freddy, hovering above the ground with their legs crossed. Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicion that they had only been hiding from her for the duration of her search, and that sparked the anger once again inside her chest.

"Hey! I've been walking around for hours, when I could have been out of here the moment I entered! What's your problem!? Do you find me funny?" Elizabeth shouted at the still shape of Golden Freddy's childish body. They didn't answer, only tilting their head to the side to acknowledge her presence.

She took a few steps closer towards the other masked child, the echoes of her footsteps deafening in the otherwise silent void. "Pay attention to me! I want you to look at me when I'm talking to you. I swear you're deaf." Elizabeth growled, now noticing that she sounded similar to her parents when they were scolding her for breaking the rules. It wasn't her intention, but it did seem to spark something in Golden Freddy.

"I'm not deaf. You're just a petulant child, who I don't think deserves answers. I'm guessing you're here to ask for your father's release, again." Golden Freddy said, back still facing her. Elizabeth was appalled at the words coming from the other's mouth. She took a few more steps towards them, but she could swear that it was getting her nowhere in here.

"I am. Or at least I want you to give me answers. Something other than insulting me." She said, shoving her hands into her pockets roughly, after it seemed that she would be getting nowhere physically.

"I think it's fun to insult you. Anyways, I still don't see the need to speak to you. You can leave. Go back to bother the others." Golden Freddy said, and with a flick of their hand, a door appeared beside Elizabeth. She was tempted to just give up and leave, but she came here for a reason.

"Why are we here? Why do you keep hurting my father?" She asked, seeming to get on the other child's nerves as the door disappeared and they seemed to stiffen.

"I thought that you'd have figured it out by now. Why we're all here. Why we kill your father over, and over, and over again. It's so he can get what's been coming for him ever since he lured the first of us into that pizzeria." Their voice shook after their last sentence. Elizabeth saw Golden Freddy's shoulders shake, their head sinking down. Her eyes stung as she took in what they had been saying.

"I can still feel it all. They use it against me when they're not using fire. He bruised my arm when I tried to run, when I figured out what h-he was trying to do. I couldn't move after that knife pierced my b-back." The child stuttered, their voice wobbling as they breathed in deeply.

"He wouldn't do that. He's my father, he's a good person. I love him. I don't understand." Elizabeth slowly spoke, trying to convince herself that Golden Freddy was lying. They were just trying to make her break. They wanted her to side with them and torture her father for crimes that he had never committed. They wanted her to hurt an innocent man.

"He will and has done many, many bad things. Do you remember when you were last alive?" Golden Freddy said, jerking their head back to stare Elizabeth in the eyes. It was the first time that they had made proper eye contact, and it was just as unsettling as she had pictured in passing time. 

"I do. But he didn't kill me. It was an accident. I know it was. He told me not to go." Elizabeth said darkly, hand coming up to grasp at the mask she wore of her killer. It was a remembrance, of sorts. Every other child wore their mask to symbolize something, like her. It was an unconscious thing that their souls had developed as some sort of coping mechanism, she understood from what Jeremy had said.

"It may have been an accident, Elizabeth. But haven't you ever thought about why it was even a possibility? Why would Baby be able to do something like that?" Golden Freddy slowly turned their body around to match the way they were facing, and their feet hit the floor as they walked over to Elizabeth. She had never given much thought into why Baby had done the things she did. It was just in her… programming.

"Your father was the one who created her, he made Baby to serve his own evil purposes. To kidnap and kill children. Us. You do remember Baby's final goal before her death?" Golden Freddy asked with their head tilted knowingly. Elizabeth did remember. She was there in those final moments. Awake. Elizabeth was so angry then, and she still is now.

She felt around the clasp at the back of her head, keeping the mask in place against her face. Elizabeth felt suffocated, she needed some kind of release. The mask came loose, falling into her hands. She felt a violent sob wreck through her being, and she tossed the mask to the floor harshly. It then followed with the sound of shattering, and Elizabeth felt free. The tears were hot running down her face, almost an unbearable feeling.

"Elizabeth. Hey. It's okay." The shorter child said to her, grasping one of her hands in their own. She flinched, not remembering this feeling. When was the last time that she was touched with care? Or any positive feeling?

Without any further warning, Elizabeth threw her arms around Golden Freddy, knees threatening to give in as she wailed. She could feel the other child shake as well. The two fell to the floor, kneeling against the cold ground as they held each other.

Elizabeth didn't know what to feel about this moment, nor did Golden Freddy. All they knew was that this was never to be talked about again with another soul.

Best save the emotions for the void.


End file.
